


Больше

by Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Баки увидел порно-ролик с двойным проникновением и очень хочет это попробоватьРабота написана на Бинго-фест в сообществе Winter landscape на Дайри https://winterlandscape.diary.ru/?tag=5079156 Карточка и слово: Флафф/Крэк, Баки снизу
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 34





	Больше

Баки любит, когда его берут. Любит так сильно, что готов просить об этом. И он просит – слова сами срываются с губ, когда Брок и Стив ласкают его, подводя к грани, но не давая ее перешагнуть.

– Пожалуйста, – шепчет он искусанными губами, пока Стив медленно и чересчур осторожно растягивает его, подготавливая.

– Боже, да, – выстанывает Баки, когда Брок берет его член в рот, слегка царапая нежную кожу зубами, и мягко сжимает в ладони мошонку.

– Скажи, чего ты хочешь, – требует Стив. 

На самом деле, им безумно нравится, когда Баки просит.

– Твой член в себе, Стиви, – всхлипывает Баки. – И твой член, Брок. Оба ваших члена. Одновременно.

– А ты по шву не разойдешься? – ворчит Брок, но голос, севший и хриплый, выдает, как сильно завела его эта просьба.

– Боже, Бак, ты уверен? – все еще сомневается Стив, хотя Баки почувствовал, как дрогнули его пальцы, сильнее надавив на простату. – Мы никогда такого не пробовали.

Баки кивает, вскрикивает и выгибается, когда Брок пропускает его член в горло до самого конца и сглатывает. Он кончает долго, сжимает в кулаках простыню и так вздрагивает, что Стив придерживает его за бедро. Но пальцы не убирает, не останавливается. 

Брок, отдышавшись, присоединяется к Стиву и, перевернув Баки на живот, подсовывает ему под бедра подушку.

Они ласкают его в четыре руки, то по очереди, то одновременно, пока в Баки не оказывается сразу восемь пальцев. 

– Какой же ты красивый, принцесса. – Брок прищелкивает языком. 

Баки знает, что они рассматривают его, любуются им, не отводя взглядов от его раскрытой дырки, и от этого жар приливает к его щекам. И легкая неловкость тоже отчего-то возбуждает. Его ведет так, словно не он только несколько минут назад излился Броку в глотку.

– Пожалуйста, – снова просит Баки и нетерпеливо подкидывает бедра. 

Он помнит, как в первый раз увидел тот порно-ролик, в котором два крупных мужика натягивали третьего. Вдвоем, на два члена. И целый месяц Баки прикидывал, как бы раскрутить Стива и Брока на этот эксперимент. В Броке он не сомневался – тот любил эксперименты в постели не меньше самого Баки. А вот Стив мог и отказаться – со своим вечным желанием оберегать и страхом причинить боль.

– Пожалуйста, – громче повторяет Баки, надеясь, что отказа все-таки не последует.

Он уже почти ничего не соображает от этих ласкающих его пальцев. Их много, но ему нужно больше.

Брок берет его первым – сразу до конца – и тут же начинает быстро и сильно трахать. Не давая привыкнуть к сменившимся ощущениям, доводя за несколько секунд до такого головокружения, что Баки пытается за что-нибудь ухватиться, но края и спинка их большой кровати слишком от него далеко.

– Я держу тебя, – говорит Стив, поймав его за правую руку, переплетает их пальцы. – Я тебя держу.

Пряди длинных волос хлещут Баки по лицу, прилипают к мокрому от пота лбу. Баки беспрерывно стонет и кусает нижнюю губу.

– Пожалуйста, – выдыхает он, предвкушение захлестывает, сегодня ему действительно нужно больше.

Брок, поцеловав его в плечо, выходит и уступает место Стиву, который входит медленно, словно Баки нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. Но на контрасте с жадно берущим свое Броком это пробивает долгой дрожью. Баки запрокидывает голову и хватает ртом воздух, всхлипывает почти жалобно.

Стив крепко сжимает его плечо – прямо там, где еще чуть влажно от губ Брока, – и толкается. Снова и снова, наращивая силу и скорость толчков постепенно, но неотвратимо. Пока Баки не начинает кричать, пока не тянется к собственному члену, отчаянно желая разрядки.

Брок успевает первым, и от прикосновения его сильных, чуть шершавых пальцев, Баки кончает мгновенно, сжимается на несколько долгих секунд и растекается по кровати расслабленно.

И вот теперь, когда он такой мягкий и раскрытый, Брок и Стив переглядываются, и Брок уверенно кивает.

Стив ложится на спину, тянет Баки за собой. Член Стива все еще внутри – крепкий, большой. И когда ко входу прижимается головка члена Брока, Баки на мгновение теряется, вскидывается, шумно выдыхает.

Левой рукой Стив обхватывает Баки за плечи, крепче прижимая к себе, а правой отводит ногу Баки в сторону, раскрывая еще больше, и все-таки шепчет на ухо:

– Если ты передумал, мы остановимся.

– Хочу, – хрипло просит Баки. – Пожалуйста.

Брок надавливает чуть сильнее, и Баки чувствует, как головка входит внутрь, скользит, прижатая к члену Стива. 

В груди словно растет огромное облако, становится тяжело дышать от этого переполняющего его чувства полного единения, от невыразимой нежности к ним обоим. От захлестывающей его любви.

– Да, – едва не рыдает он, – да-да-да...

Когда Брок входит почти до конца, они со Стивом одновременно шумно выдыхают Баки на ухо, и это слегка щекотно и помогает вернуться, прочувствовать все.

Руки Стива на плечах, грудь, к которой Баки прижимается спиной – правой лопаткой он чувствует, как бешено бьется сердце Стива. А грудью – такой же сумасшедший ритм сердца Брока.

Они сейчас – единое существо. Он почти уверен, что Стив и Брок могут услышать каждую его мысль, ощутить все, что ощущает он. И если это не то, к чему они шли все эти долгие месяцы, то Баки не знает, что может быть еще, как может быть что-то _больше_.

Стив на пробу двигает бедрами, и Баки прошивает удовольствием. Он глухо стонет и прижимается затылком к плечу Стива, когда тот начинает двигаться чуть быстрее и увереннее.

Брок некоторое время выжидает, а потом подхватывает ритм движений, и Баки задыхается. Теперь он может только кривить губы в немом крике и вцепляться в Брока, чтобы заземлиться.

Он растянут на их членах так, что дальше некуда, но это ощущение лишь добавляет удовольствия, правильно вплетаясь в общий букет впечатлений.

Сквозь собственные громкие стоны он слышит, как горячо выдыхает Стив, как Брок хрипло шепчет _детка_ , и еще _принцесса_ , и _черт, да, вот так, боже, какой же ты_.

Когда Брок сбивается с ритма, входя чуть резче и быстрее, чем Стив, Баки вскидывается, вздрагивает и кончает почти на сухую, только несколько теплых капель размазываются между их с Броком животами. И сжимается невольно – такой чувствительный сейчас. Ему невероятно хорошо и немного больно от того, что Стив и Брок двигаются резко и невпопад, продлевая его удовольствие и добирая свое. 

Внутри становится горячо, когда Брок замирает, подрагивая, и Стив следует за ним, отстав лишь на пару секунд.

Брок пытается отстраниться, но Баки вцепляется рукой в его задницу, удерживая в себе, пока они все не восстанавливают дыхание.

Расцепляются нехотя, лениво падают на спины, но не перестают касаться друг друга.

– Люблю вас, – шепчет Баки, голос ему отказывает. И это первый раз, когда он позволяет себе признаться.

– И я вас люблю, – эхом отзываются Стив и Брок – тоже впервые.

И вот теперь точно да, думает Баки, _больше_ уже не бывает.


End file.
